


Walk of Shame

by Eilowyn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-5x09, Susan Williams aka Isabel 2.0, Thea is her mother's daughter, but in no way is Oliver her "beautiful boy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilowyn/pseuds/Eilowyn
Summary: Thea Queen doesn't have time for her brother's bull----.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was me "writing out my feelings" about 5x09, and pretty much my opinion of the entire Susan Williams storyline.

She was in the kitchen when he walked in, first cup of morning coffee between her hands. Her brother was in the same clothes he wore last night, and Thea couldn’t stop shaking her head in disapproval. 

“Ollie Queen doing the walk of shame. Are we back to banging the skank of the month?”

Oliver gave her a glare before settling on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. His clothes were askew, and he looked hung over. Thea sneered in contempt.

“So… how’s Susan?” It was the fake-polite tone their mother always used when interacting with someone she secretly loathed. Oliver tried to give her an intimidating look, but she ignored him.

“Thea," he said wearily, "I’m not in the mood…”

“You know what Ollie? Neither am I. My best friend’s boyfriend died last night, and I was up past midnight trying to comfort her.” She slammed the empty mug of coffee in the sink. 

“That’s not fair, Thea… I didn’t mean to… Prometheus…”

Thea turned towards her brother, hands on hips. “Was it Prometheus who made you go fuck that reporter who will _inevitably_ betray you? She's a skank, Ollie, and a terrible reporter with no journalistic integrity. Conflict of interest much?" Oliver didn't respond, so she shook her head. "I swear, Ollie. Kara told me about this thing called kryptonite, her one weakness and the thing that can take her down. I’m pretty sure leggy brunettes are your version. Haven't had a relationship with one that didn't end in tears.”

“Thea, you’re out of line…”

“No, Ollie, _you’re_  out of line. Did you even care that Felicity’s heart was breaking? I know you’re not together, but I thought she was your friend. You’re supposed to _be there_  for your friends when they spend the night crying their eyes out, but I guess some things never change. Selfish Ollie Queen is back. Can’t say I missed him.” She grabbed her purse. Who cared that she was leaving the house in sweat pants and Ugg boots? She couldn’t stand to be around her brother at the moment.

“I thought you’d grown out of this shit. Nice to see Mayor Queen’s career go down the drain.” She pulled out her keys, walking to the door. “I’m going to go bring  some breakfast to Felicity. Go take a shower. You smell like a political scandal waiting to happen.”

Let him stew on that. She had more important things to do than watch her brother go through a second adolescence. Felicity needed _someone_  to care, and obviously her brother wasn’t man enough to be there for her. 


End file.
